Candy Omen
by BubblineForever
Summary: Is Marceline ready to commit to Princess Bubblegum? Bubbline/Sugarless gum


You love her, you love her so much, and your ready to commit but ohmyglobthisisreallyhappeningareyoureadyforthis?

You fly into the Candy Kingdom, which is cloudy and surprisingly cold. Which, I mean is normal you guess since it's winter, but Marceline didn't exactly think it got like this here. You are only carrying a- oh, what what is this material called again? You try to think back, to when you where little and playing while your mother was doing things around the house. It used to hurt, thinking about it, but ever since you let Bonnibel into your life, it doesn't feel so bad anymore.

And you remember the brown material's name, cardboard. So, your only carrying a cardboard box, but there are only a few select of things you want to keep with you entering this new life. New life, is that the right word? I mean, your still the same person, but wait, you really aren't, are you? I mean, your yourself, but a changed self. Your fearless, a badass, and lets face it, you still love pranking people up their butts. But your also more in touch with yourself, and more caring of other people.  
You have your bass slung over your shoulder too, and that's it. You arrive at the gates of the candy castle, and you pull out the key you have out of your pocket, and I guess that's not the safest place for it, but, whatever. Then you open the gates. You could technically fly over, but you don't know where Bonnie is and where your *gulp* living space is located.  
You prepare enter through the front door and try to find Bonnie, but she's sitting right on the castle steps. She see's you and smiles.  
"Hello Marmalade." she says as she wraps her arms around you. She's the only one you would let call you by a cute nickname like that. But when she says it you feel warm and comfortable, like your where you belong.  
"Hey Bonnie." you reply, dropping your box and bass so you can give her a proper hug. "Bonnie" isn't much of a cute pet name, but your the only one who calls her by her that, so it's your special way of making her yours.  
She places her mouth upon your mouth, and even though it's just a kiss, something you've done quite a lot, and far beyond that quite a lot, this one is different. It's as if she's inviting you to her with open arms, and you graciously accept. Once she pulls away, she says,  
"Follow me."  
You grab your box and find yourself inside. You walk through the main ballroom, up two flights of stairs, and walk down a hallway with multiple doors, until Bonnie stops. She takes a key out of her purple ballet shoe (You guess your not the only one that doesn't store important keys in the best places) and unlocks it. Instead of walking into one room, you walk into what looks like a house inside a castle. It's not gigantic, but it has a main lounging area, a kitchen, and two doors in the back.  
"This is our living quarters." Bonnie says.  
Your very glad that you have your own space, because the thought of having all of this gigantic place as your home, wandering around the long halls as yours, makes you uncomfortable. Now you can think of the castle as an apartment building, and this space as your apartment.  
You walk forward, and find one of the doors leads to the bathroom, and the other,  
"Our room." Bonnie says.  
You feel all happy inside thinking of this as OUR house, and OUR room, and OUR bed, which WE'LL make love in, which WE'LL be in as we sleep with each other every night, which WE'LL cuddle in as we fall into dreams, which WE'LL wake up to each others face in the morning, which WE'LL- OH SHIT!  
When your looking out the window, you see your axe bass right in front of the castle. When you put it down, you picked up your box but left the red instrument! And, oh great, it looks like is starting to snow. You fly out and down the stairs as fast as you can, with Bonnie running behind but still not close to catching up with you. You open the front door fiercely and grab your precious bass. The instrument that plays out melody's as you sing your deepest emotions. Your glad when you find it's not wet at all, but, wait, why aren't the snowflakes melting?  
You catch a falling flake, and then you realize these aren't snowflakes at all. The are almost white, but they have a pinkish hue to them. And they feel fluffy, they're still cold, but not liquid-y. You put it in your mouth, and its oddly sweet, and then it melts, but it doesn't melt like water, it melts like, like-  
"The first cotton candy fall of the season." Bonnie comments.  
You don't know how long she's been there, but you don't really care, because your in the Candy Kingdom and its snowing lumping cotton candy! You see all the little candyflakes fall from the sky, accumulating around you, and it's gorgeous. You haven't seen snow since last winter when you hung out with Finn and Jake, and even then it wasn't this pretty, it was all slushy and wet.  
You stick out your snake-like tongue to catch the candy snow, and sweetness falls onto your taste buds. You were never one to believe in omens, but this feels like one. This feels like a sign telling you that things are going to be good here, happy, and even though you and Bonnibel will have problems, because relationships aren't like a fairytale, your love will be worth it.  
Bonnie stands beside you and looks around.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" she says.  
"Yeah, beautiful."


End file.
